Fall of EXE
by Mysterious Mr M
Summary: Sonic EXE: an entity born of Sonics childhood suffering. Tiara Boobowski: A Minx, capable of running faster than the speed of sound, and like Sonic personality wise. Sonic: A Hedgehog with a Mysterious Past. What happens when certain feelings locked up, begin to blossom?


Fall of EXE: Gravity of Love

The land was burning, the sea was red with blood, and the clouds were as black as night, heroes, villains, and anti- heroes were kneeling, leaning on one another, or on the floor helpless to stop what was going to occur.

Sonic EXE; an entity created from the emotional scars of one Sonic the hedgehog. Small about 3 feet, give or take a couple of centimeters, blue fur stained with blood, black eyes emphasized with murderous red pupils. Claws hidden by white gloves that surprisingly are still intact despite the obviously sharp claws underneath.

"Well? Are you all going to stand there or cause me pain just like my mommy, and daddy!?" Questioningly demanded the manifestation of childlike pain. "Sonic, please think of what you are going to do; I know we have never been on the best of terms, but listen to me I know what you're going through. When G.U.N killed my grandfather, and my darling cousin Maria I snapped, I could only think of getting revenge and showing the world true pain. I deemed world domination as the best method of doing so." Explained Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik, with sincere truth behind his words. Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Blaze, Silver, Metal Sonic, and Tiara Boobowski looked at the egg shaped scientist with awe, and bewilderment; as they never knew Ivo to be this open to anyone. "Please Sonic; Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, and I know how you feel: You feel hurt, abandoned, worthless, and alone. We've all felt like that at one point or another!" The pyrokinetic inter-dimensional Princess desperately tried to reason with the hurt child spirit.

"NO! NONONONONO! YOU ALL LIE YOU DON'T KNOW HOW I FEEL!" cried the dark manifestation as blood tears streamed down his face.

"Yes we do Sonic! You don't have to take this pain by yourself we can help you, but only if you allow us to!" surprisingly replied the Ebony ultimate life form.

"Sonic please we want to help! We want our hero back, we want our rival back, and we want our enemy back! I want my big brother back!" cried out the two tailed surrogate little brother of the blue blur. "SONIC! FIGHT IT, FIGHT THE PAIN, THE SORROW, THE HURT THAT HAS PLAUGED YOU FOR SO LONG! YOU'VE GOT THIS!" encouraged the robotic doppelganger. After the sympathized messages we're told Tiara walked up to the crying hedgehog.

"Sonic, please; we need you, Mobius needs you, Earth needs you. I need you!" pleaded the supersonic Minx. As she says this, she leans in bringing her face in closer, and closer to Sonics until their lips finally met with a deep, dramatic, and long awaited kiss.

The area happily known as Green Hill Zone was returned to its rightful beauty, as the dark illusions of Sonics mind have returned to their rightful place: in the Blue hedgehogs mind; where they will stay forevermore.

Sonic EXE: the dark, hurt manifestation of a 6 year old Sonics emotionally scarred mind brought to life. Is now at peace having come to terms of dealing with the pain inflicted upon him by his parents.

The newly realized couple are on top of the Green Hill, watching the sunset.

(Gravity Falls season finale final scene music)

Tiara POV

'Finally, I've admitted my feelings for Sonic; though not the way I pictured it. Now I have someone to love for the rest of my life. Maybe I can take sonic to the Order Rings shrine someday; only time will tell' thought the Minx. "Hey Soni—"the minx was about to say; however due to her motionless state, and low breathing Sonic believed her to be asleep.

On top of Sonics forehead a six fingered hand birthmark was glowing blue, as were his eyes.

"Because I wasted everyone that wasn't at down at Gravity Falls" the blue blur softly muttered completely unaware that his newly realized girlfriend was awake, and listening.

Tiara looked down to Sonics left side, and saw an old worn out red book with a golden six fingered hand on the cover; there was some ink on the golden hand indicating it was part of an unknown numbered series, only she couldn't see the number. "Here we go." Said the now mysterious blue hedgehog.

(End Music)

Greetings everyone I do hope you've enjoyed my little tale, feel free to create a sequel to this. I'd love to see what you can come up with.

-Sincerely your friend Mysterious Mr. M….


End file.
